Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa
Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa is the 5th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 135th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Source It's the Late Night Good Morning show with your host, Uncle Grandpa. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Frankenstein Minor Characters *Saxophone Player *Cab Guy *Prisoner *Mart Mart Floor Associate *Melvin's Babysitter *Remo's Dad *Dirtbag *Girl with Highlights *Guy with Long Hair *Guy with Hair Covering Eyes *Clowns *Circus Lion *Jurassic Jam Band *Marky Ramone *Ule Gapa *Stacy *Stacy's Friend *Tangerine *Ostrich Producer *Handsome Man *Beautiful Woman *Baloney Sandwich *Baloney Sandwich's Daughter *Baloney Sandwich's Son *Giant Realistic Flying Rock Band *Beary Nice (Pictured) *Hot Dog Person (Pictured) *Mr. President (Mentioned) *Circus Elephant (Mentioned) *Human Cannonball (Mentioned) *Lawrence (Mentioned) *The Salamis (Mentioned) Plot From the Big Apple it's the Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa, tonight's guests are Pizza Steve, Baloney Sandwich, and a performance by Giant Realistic Flying Rock Band, plus Mr. Gus and the Jurassic Jam and Belly Bag himself, and now the guy who still hasn't figure out how to put on a pair of pants, UNCLE GRANDPA! The audience claps and Uncle Grandpa welcomes everyone to the show, he says that this is an exciting week because the circus is in town and everyone is excited about the circus even the elephants, Uncle Grandpa then asks the audience how do you stop an elephant from charging and he tells them you take away it's credit card and the audience claps and laughs. Uncle Grandpa continues and says that he loves the circus and his favorite part is the human cannonball, he asks the audience if they're familiar with it and they are, Uncle Grandpa tells them that you won't see him at the circus this year as he tells them that he got fired and everyone laughs. Uncle Grandpa then brings up circus clowns and asks them if they like circus clowns and there's an audience of them, Uncle Grandpa tells them it's a sad story and said that a circus lion ate a bunch of circus clown, he tells them that the lion didn't finish because they tasted funny and everyone laughs about it. Uncle Grandpa then introduces Mr. Gus and the Jurassic Jam, the band members are playing their instruments with Marky Ramone on the drums. Uncle Grandpa tells them that they got the best all dinosaur band in late night, Uncle Grandpa then tells Mr. Gus to introduce his special guest tonight, Mr. Gus tells them that they know him from the legendary punk rock band The Ramones, he then introduces Marky Ramone sitting in their drums all night! Marky tells everyone that it's great to be here on the Uncle Grandpa program, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's great to have him but there's one problem with him sitting in a dinosaur band and he's not a dinosaur, Marky then reveals himself to be a dinosaur and everyone cheers. Uncle Grandpa then asks the audience if they like delicious tacos and they do, Uncle Grandpa tells them that it's taco machine time. Uncle Grandpa tells them that his friends in the space program went all out on it and it's taco-riffic, the audience laughs and Uncle Grandpa pushes down the lever. Ule Gapa is seen sleeping and is awakened by an alarm to make the tacos, he rushes over and prepares a taco and it's given to Uncle Grandpa and he eats it and he thought that it was mucho Bueno. Uncle Grandpa tells the audience that they're in luck because they got tacos for everybody and the audience is bombarded with tacos and Uncle Grandpa hopes they enjoy them. Their first guest is the same person they have every night and he tells the audience to give a big warm welcome for PIZZA STEVE! Pizza Steve then arrives in on a jet-pack and Uncle Grandpa welcomes him back, Pizza Steve thanks him and that it's good to be here, Uncle Grandpa asks him what's new and Pizza Steve tell him that it's the usual, hanging with the president, dating America's top supermodels, interstellar space travel, everyone applauds and Uncle Grandpa thought it was awesome. Uncle Grandpa then remembers the awesome video segment they made and Pizza Steve thought it was awesome, Uncle Grandpa then notifies the audience telling them that over the weekend, him and Pizza Steve made an awesome video together and he asks them if they want to watch it and the audience wants to see it, Uncle Grandpa tells Frankenstein to play it and he puts it on the screen. The video shows Mr. Gus enjoying a hot dog in the park, Pizza Steve then blows an air horn while Uncle Grandpa throws a pie right in his face and they laugh about it. Everyone thought it was funny besides Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa tells the studio audience that they're in luck because they got banana cream pies for everybody, the audience then get cream pies dumped on them. Uncle Grandpa wants to watch the air horn video again until the ostrich producer tells him that they need to go to commercial and Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to and he has to cut to commercial from their sponsor. The commercial shows two girls, Stacy's friend tells her can this party be any lamer and Stacy agrees with her as bananas are so five minutes ago. A giant tangerine guy bursts through the wall saying "BOOYEAH, IT'S TIME, to taste the tange..." the whole party turns orange and everyone is given tangerines with a song: Lyrics: Tangerine: T-T-T-T-TANGERINES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?! Stacy's Friend: Tangerines? Tangerine: T-T-T-T-TANGERINES! Stacy: They look like tiny oranges. Tangerine: BUT THEY'RE TANGERINES! When you're looking for a tangy orange citrus fruit that isn't a orange, REACH FOR TANGERINES! Stacy: Ahhhhhh! Tangerine: TANGERINES! TASTE THE TANGE! *Enjoy tangerines responsibly* The Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa is back, Uncle Grandpa welcomes everyone back and presents a little segment they like to call "Will it break?" and he tells Mr. Gus to take it away. Lyrics: Mr. Gus: WILL IT BREAK? WILL IT BREAK? WILL IT BREAK? WILL IT BREAK? Uncle Grandpa tells everyone how it works, they put a special item on stage and then they drop a giant anvil on it and see if it breaks. Uncle Grandpa asks what's tonight's special item, Belly Bag says that tonight's special item is Mr. Gus' antique China collection! Mr. Gus is concerned, Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if it's going to break and Pizza Steve thinks it's going to break, Mr. Gus tries to stop this. Uncle Grandpa then asks Marky Ramone if it's going to break and he thinks it's defiantly going to break, Uncle Grandpa says that it'll break too, Mr. Gus tries to get his attention and Uncle Grandpa wants to go ahead and drop the anvil and Mr. Gus tells him ARE YOU FOR REAL?! The anvil drops and it's all shattered to pieces, Uncle Grandpa sees that it broke and Mr. Gus tells him OF COURSE IT BROKE IT'S DELICATE CHINA, Uncle Grandpa wants to move on and Mr. Gus tells him that these Gus family heirlooms are irreplaceable. Uncle Grandpa tells him if it'll make him feel better they'll edit the segment out and Uncle Grandpa tells Frankenstein to do it and he destroys the tape. Uncle Grandpa tells him problem solved. Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he caught the sports game last night and the ostrich producer tells him that they have to cut to another commercial and Uncle Grandpa gets irritated and tells everyone that they'll be back, and the show cuts to commercial. The commercial shows a couple on the beach and the commercial says to show the love of you're life something to say you love her, give her the gift of tangerines. The commercial then says it's available wherever tangerines are sold. The Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa is back, and Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve to hurry with the whoppie cushion. Uncle Grandpa then welcomes his next guest Baloney Sandwich, Uncle Grandpa tells him to have a seat and he sits on the whoppie cushion and laughs at the joke, Uncle Grandpa thanks him for coming on the show and Baloney Sandwich thanks them for having him, Uncle Grandpa then tells everyone that there are complimentary whoppie cushions for everyone in the audience tonight. Uncle Grandpa then asks Baloney Sandwich what kind of mustard is he into and he tells him honey Dijon and Uncle Grandpa agrees with him, he then asks if it's that sour dough bread and Baloney Sandwich tells him it is fresh from San Francisco and Uncle Grandpa tells him that's the best kind. Uncle Grandpa then asks him if he has any pickle slices under his baloney and he tells him that he doesn't leave home without them. Uncle Grandpa then reads a card that says that Baloney Sandwich is promoting his new TV show and he tells him that it's a family sitcom called "The Baloneys" and he plays a single dad trying to raise six out of control kids who are also baloney sandwiches, Uncle Grandpa licks his lips and plays the clip. They're back and Uncle Grandpa finishes eating Baloney Sandwich and Uncle Grandpa tells everyone that The Baloneys are premiering on Wednesday night on another network. Uncle Grandpa then wants to breakout the band and he tells Marky that he's going to love them, Uncle Grandpa then introduces their next guest as a famous rock and roll band and they're here to promote a song from their brand new album "Rawr", he then presents everyone with Giant Realistic Flying Rock Band and they start to play their new song. Everyone is rocking out until the building begins to crumble down, Uncle Grandpa says "talk about bringing down the house" and he tells everyone goodnight. Trivia *This episode's quote is "My nose is made out of soap!". *This episode has the longest name in the series with 36 letters. *This episode parodied talk shows and the Late Night series. *This episode takes place in the Big Apple known as New York City. **Time Square, and the Brooklyn Bridge are shown. *There's a picture of a hot dog next to Beary Nice that could resemble Hot Dog Person. *During the episode, Uncle Grandpa dressed up as the Statue of Liberty. *Marky Ramone from the punk rock band "The Ramones" made a guest appearance and was revealed to be a dinosaur. **He broke the fourth wall when he said that he was glad to be on the Uncle Grandpa program. *Pizza Steve is a regular guest on the show. *Tangerines are a sponsor of the show and probably the only sponsor. *The Stacy in this episode resembles the Stacy from Pizza Steve's Diary. *Mr. Gus had his family's irreplaceable antique china collection destroyed. *Uncle Grandpa ate Baloney Sandwich at the end of the episode, so his show probably isn't going to kick off now. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa telling jokes about the circus. **Uncle Grandpa drinking from a juice box. **Uncle Grandpa giving the audience something. **The audience laughing at something. **Uncle Grandpa getting irritated when cutting to commercial. **The commercials revolving around Tangerines. *Errors: **The tacos that fall on the audience only have sour cream in them and not any meat. **The giant anvil created a hole that was vertical when it should've created a hole that was horizontal. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes